Samus Aran
Samus Aran is one of the main characters in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Samus was a protagonist in the first 12 seasons. In the finale of Season 3, Samus helped put an end to the zombie plague for the time being. In Season 9, she was captured by Mag Mel. In Season 10, she was captured again by the high tiers and helped Meta Knight capture Pikachu and Fox when he was on the verge of defeat. She is freed later during Season 11. In Season 12, Samus enhanced her power beyond the Heroes of Legend due to the threat Sheik, who had become a split personality, was posing. Samus later battled Meta Knight and defeated him, but swore not to take his top tier status until she beat the Heroes of Legend. She later encounters them after their battle with Yami Bakura as well as an enraged Sheik. In Season 13, however, Samus' enhanced power had driven her insane. It also caused her to hunger for the energy of others and she created Metroid buzzers, which allowed her to absorb energy through her willpower. Samus tests it on Captain Falcon when she reveals she has gone insane. Samus then states its not enough, and senses Naruto's energy and intercepts him, Yoshi, Mewtwo, Zombie Giant-Man, and Trunks on their way to save Kirby. Mewtwo is the first to notice Samus has gone insane, even stating she's mentally ill. Samus then proceeds to drain everyone but Naruto and Yoshi, the latter of whom she refused to absorb energy from. Samus tries to trick Naruto into lowering his guard by letting him go save Kirby, however, Mewtwo and Zombie Giant-Man don't fall for it and Mewtwo hits her with a Shadow Ball. Samus then tries again, only for Pichu to zap her with his thunder. Samus tries to stop Naruto, Yoshi and Trunks from escaping, but Yoshi kicks her very hard as payback for not draining his energy. Samus then drains Pichu's energy and then uses Pichu's taunt before Captain Falcon arrives, where Pichu states he has a sudden urge to speak Japanese before he jumps towards Captain Falcon (mimicking the scene in the F-Zero anime where Captain Falcon uses the Falcon Punch to kill Black Shadow). Samus then tries to drain Pichu again, to which he humorously replies that he was already drained, but then attempts to use the Falcon Punch, which Falcon does as well. Samus then witnesses Dark Pichu emerge after Mewtwo attempts to exorcise Pichu's inner darkness at the cost of his own life, who has Zombie Spider-Man teleport them to Kirby and Psycho Kirby's battle. Samus then defects from the heroes due to her lust for power, receiving a black outfit like the other Heroes of Legend (except Psycho Kirby) following their rebirths, becoming an antagonist as a result. Samus then drains Kirby, making him unable to avoid Psycho Kirby as he blasts Kirby to death. Samus later battles Captain Falcon and Solid Snake on Brinstar. Ultimately, Captain Falcon unleashes the ultimate Falcon Punch after pushing Snake away, sacrificing himself to kill Samus so she doesn't suffer anymore. As Samus is dying, she breaks down in tears because she is losing her mind, but Captain Falcon comforts her, and Samus is redeemed as she powers down and goes to the afterlife with Captain Falcon. Samus is revived at the end of Season 13. In Season 16, Samus begins to develop heart problems. Samus is targeted by Ganondorf as a key component in his plan. When Giovanni arrives to capture her, Samus is eager to fight, but Colonel America decides to fight in her place as her heart is weak. When it becomes apparent that Colonel America is on the losing end of the fight, he tells Kevin and Rogue to take Samus and flee. However, Samus and Kevin are unable to escape because Ganondorf erects a barrier. Samus then feels another heart attack and grips her heart, but accidentally grips Kevin as well and unintentionally absorbs his energy. This causes her to slip back into insanity since Osmosians absorb energy as well, doubling her hunger. Samus then proceeds to absorb Colonel America's energy, weakening him enough for Giovanni to grab her and then destroy Colonel America. Samus is then fused with Bowser and Zombie Reed to create Gigadark Bowser. Samus is later revealed to be alive within Gigadark Bowser, but is soon brainwashed by Nightshroud. Samus is freed when Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion. However, Samus is possessed by Nightshroud following his defeat, and acts as his main enforcer. However, Samus appears to Naruto while he is watching over Yugi Muto and Ryo Bakura, begging him to help her. Nightshroud later reveals to Naruto and Zane Truesdale that he is possessing Samus. Samus is ultimately freed from Nightshroud's influence by Zane, at the cost of Zane's life. However, Samus is left deeply traumatized by the atrocities she commited while possessed. Eventually, Samus comes to the conclusion that if she can't conquer the past, then she must continue what she did. On cue, Zombie Reed's spliced DNA infects Samus. She later reveals herself to Sasuke Uchiha, Syrus Truesdale, and Zombie Wolverine. Samus attempts to devour Syrus, but Sasuke uses Ojama Red and Ojama Blue to push him away. Despite this, Samus kills Syrus anyway before proceeding to duel Sasuke. However, Samus is told by Zombie Sue to retreat. Samus later decides to hunt down and kill those who wronged her, and interrogates Hal and Jeff, who were fired, and even infects Mystique in the process. Samus then proceeds to lay siege on Ridley and Mother Brain, who attempt to escape, and encounters Zelda as well. Samus eventually manages to kill all 3 of them before turning her attention to Goku and Yami Bakura. When the other heroes show up, Zombie Sue orders Samus to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes. However, Samus tells Zombie Sue that the Hunger Gospel now means to make the super heroes writhe in agony. Samus then proceed to ruthlessly kill Zombie Sue with Mewtwo's psychic powers. Afterwards, Samus prepares to duel Naruto Uzumaki, Jaden Yuki, and Yami Yugi with the fate of the world on the line. Despite using powerful monsters, Samus is defeated. However, Samus refuses to go down, and attempts to blow up the Earth. However, she gets distracted by Zombie Reed long enough for Naruto to unleash the Rasengan on her, severely injuring Samus in the process. Zombie Reed then takes Samus back to Gundalia, in an attempt to control her dangerous power. Later, Samus becomes less psychotic, as she is willing to work with Bowser and Zombie Reed to attack Gundalia. However, when Samus successfully incinerates Nightshroud, she challenges the Heroes of Legend to a final confrontation. During the fight, Samus absorbs Sonic the Hedgehog, Zombie Spider-Man, and Fabia Sheen's power in the process. However, Zane Truesdale and Zombie Wasp try distracting Samus by attacking her, but this is little more than a nuissance as Samus is more powerful than Zane and Zombie Wasp combined. Samus then absorbs Ren Krawler and Psycho Kirby's energy as well. Samus soon absorbs Goku and Sasuke Uchiha's energy as well, but is delayed from absorbing Naruto's energy by Zombie Wasp. Samus then proceeds to blow Gundalia to bits to lure Naruto out, but is caught off guard by Vegeta, the Wolverine Bakugan, and the Iron Man Bakugan. However, Samus soon finds Naruto in a nearby cave, and is able to absorb his energy at last thanks to Yami Bakura. After becoming "complete", Samus destroys her Metroid Buzzers as she has no need for them anymore. Samus then massacres Vegeta before resuming her fight with Fabia. Samus then follows Yami Bakura to where the final battle will take place. Samus is forcibly taken away from the battle when Yami Bakura senses a dark energy, which is the spirit of Razanak. Samus and Yami Bakura then join forces with Razanak, Thrax, and Infinity Mecha Sonic. Samus later gets teleported to planet K-2L, where she was born, for her rematch with Captain Falcon and Solid Snake. Before the battle begins, Samus finds a damaged house, and finds a picture of when she was 3 years old. Later, Samus learns Yami Bakura was responsible for her recent suffering, and vows to destroy him and redeem herself. Samus is also cured of the zombie plague before the fight truly begins. In Season 18, Samus overcomes her past during battle with Yami Bakura, and evolves Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon into Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. In Season 20, Samus forcibly has Sasuke's original eyes transplanted into her by Ganondorf. Samus quickly recovers from the surgery, but the power of the Sharingan has driven her insane once more. Samus later interrupts the duel between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, and proceeds to pummel Yami Bakura and absorbs him. Samus then absorbs the Ten-Tails from Madara Uchiha, before going in to space for the final battle. When Samus is quickly overwhelmed by Kirby redirecting her attacks, as well as Super Sonic and Super Saiyan Goku, she proceeds to release the Ten-Tails to overwhelm the heroes. In the end however, Samus is defeated by Naruto, Sasuke, Drago, Helios, and Pichu and is purified of the darkness in her soul. However, Samus dies due to the destruction of the Ten-Tails, but entrusts her Smash Core fragment to Pichu, as he is more worthy of it. Samus is later revived by Yami Zelda as part of her undead army. During the Time Eater Arc, due to the timeline being damaged and the border of the living and dead becoming blurry, Samus is revived, and winds up on Yoshi's Island, where she is found by Android 17 and Android 18. However, the trio is ambushed by Orochimaru, who has come to capture Samus. Samus is forced to watch in horror as Orochimaru massacres the android siblings until the stress becomes too much for her, and her psychotic personality reemerges. During The Keys of Smash Arc, Samus learns that she is one of Gigadark Bowser's reincarnations and is a part of Zorc like Yami Bakura. While Samus initially refuses to betray her friends, Yami Bakura reminds her that her friends didn't revive her parents, causing Samus to realize that the others don't truly care about her, and joins Yami Bakura, abandoning her friends for good. Later, Samus battles Sasuke and loses, and learns that Yami Bakura entered Time Eater's domain as well, but conviently forgot to revive her parents. Enraged at being manipulated, Samus tells Razenoid that she will become the strongest, and rule the Earth with an iron fist. Samus later betrays Yami Bakura and steals the Millennium Ring from him and declares her intentions to rule the world to Sasuke, Zombie Spider-Man, Ren, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ryo Bakura, and Cell (though Cell already knew) before leaving. Later, Samus kills Zombie Reed out of paranoia, thinking he was trying to use her for his own purposes, and does the same to Bowser so she could absorb the full power of Gigadark Bowser. Samus later draws the remaining Smash Keys to her location so she could siphon their negative energy and becomes stronger as a result. Samus then teleports to the heroes' location with Evolved Razenoid, and quickly proceeds to blast Cell and Ryo Bakura in the gut. Samus then begins to lay waste to her former friends, but her rampage is halted by Sephiroth, who self-destructs in order to kill her and end her suffering, but Samus survives and absorbs Sephiroth's essence, becoming even stronger. Samus later battles against the heroes of the world, and is unphased by their attacks. However, due to the intervention of Gohan, Krillin, and Kirby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, Samus' victims are revived, including Bowser, Zombie Reed, and Sephiroth, causing her power to drop severly. However, she is still strong enough to handle Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form and anything else the heroes throw at her. However, she is unable to escape a massive Spirit Bomb, which injures her greatly. Despite the size of the Spirit Bomb, Samus survives, and begins killing the Heroes of Legend's loved ones. However, Samus kills Captain Falcon and Solid Snake, which proves to be her downfall, as the Heroes of Legend unlock LV 4 of the Smash Core and pulverize Samus. In a last ditch effort, Samus attempts to self-destruct and blow up the Earth (even though she already damaged its core). However, Yami Bakura, in a selfless act, decides to teleport her away to an uninhabited location to save the Earth at the cost of his own life. However, Samus manages to survive her own botched self-destruct by unknown means, and returns to Earth, her first action being to kill Pikachu. Samus then engages in a beam struggle with the Heroes of Legend, but is defeated when Black-Star Shenron undoes the damage she caused, allowing the Heroes of Legend to defeat her, but Samus survives due to another wish made to Black-Star Shenron, but her enhanced power is vaporized instead. Realizing she has lost, Samus has a mental breakdown and is taken away to an asylum by Master Hand. In Season 21, Samus manages to break out of the asylum, and then ruthlessly beats up Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, Hal and Jeff, and Gront and Grant when they try to use the Black-Star Dragon Balls when Tristan Taylor shows up. Samus then reveals she plans to shed her humanity in order to regain her lost power, and purposely lets Yami Bakura reclaim the Millennium Ring so she can secretly possess Tristan. Samus later blackmails Seto Kaiba by forcing him to duel her or she will kill Mokuba. When Kaiba arrives, Samus turns the duel into a Shadow Game, where the duelists are linked with their monsters. Samus prolongs the duel long enough to fill her Graveyard with 7 DARK monsters so she can summon Rainbow Dark Dragon, wanting Kaiba to use Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy it so she can absorb its power, having absorbed the power of his 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon during the duel. When Kaiba does summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and attacks, Samus calls off the duel, saying she has other matters to attend to. Samus later blackmails Joey Wheeler into dueling her by threatening to kill his sister Serenity. When Joey arrives, Samus notices Zane and Jesse Anderson arrive, and it is revealed she plans to regain her lost power by absorbing the powers of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Joey's Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Zane's Cyber End Dragon, Jesse's Rainbow Dragon, and Yusei Fudo's Stardust Dragon. Samus prepares to duel Joey, but Zane and Jesse join the duel as well, which doesn't bother Samus since she plans on absorbing the powers of their Dragons. Like with Kaiba, Samus turns the duel into a Shadow Game, and despite losing most of her Life Points, Samus is able to win with Headless Knight and Double Attack. Samus then sends Joey, Zane, and Jesse to the Shadow Realm as a penalty. Later, Samus uses the Black-Star Dragon Balls to regain her lost powers, but before she can test them out, Dark Wasp scatters everyone across the Shadow World. However, Samus manages to achieve her goal of shedding her humanity and becomes a demonic version of her former self. However, it is quickly revealed that Samus was nothing more than a pawn, being controlled by Gigadark Bowser. The real Samus decides to take refuge in Fabia Sheen's body in order to find a way to redeem herself and reclaim her body. During the battle against Gigadark Bowser, Samus is unconscious as her soul continues fading from existence, but when Goku is on the edge of defeat, Samus has had enough of being forced to suffer and breaks free of her shackles, and revitalizes Goku's energy at the cost of her life, though she survives by becoming part of the Smash Core. Samus is later revived when the Heroes of Legend become the complete Smash Core. In Season 22, Samus merges her two personalities in order to help Sonic save Miles "Tails" Prower from Yami Bakura's control, as she wants to save Meta Knight as well. Appearance Samus' initial appearance is based off her appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. When Samus used her Ascent mode after enhancing her power, her power suit became the Dark Suit and her Zero Suit became black. When she absorbed Zombie Giant-Man's energy, she donned the Galacti Uniform. Samus later replaces her Zero Suit with a black outfit similar to the other Heroes of Legend's outfit following their rebirth. After fusing with Bowser and Zombie Reed, Samus wears the same outfit as Atticus Rhodes when he was possessed by Nightshroud, but removes the jacket following her liberation. After going insane once again, Samus has black lines underneath her eyes, a trait she absorbed from Kevin. Samus later adds bandages to her right arm to conceal her Duel Disk. Samus returns to her original appearance after Zorc is defeated. After joining forces with Zombie Reed and Bowser, Samus adds a jacket with the FF symbol on it to this outfit, though she removes this as well during the final battle. Later, Samus' flesh becomes even more necrotised after absorbing Zombie Spider-Man's powers, and her nails become claws. Samus' flesh is restored to normal after she is cured of the zombie virus. During the war, Samus wears the rebirth outfit again along with Zombie Spider-Man and Fabia Sheen. After recovering from her forced eye surgery, Samus wears black robes similar to those of Madara Uchiha in his youth, which she retains after being revived from the dead. After her defection, Samus dons a new Zero Suit with a skull on the front, and wears a black trenchcoat with armored shoulder pads. In addition, she stops keeping her hair in a ponytail and it is much spikier, resembling Yami Bakura's hair. After betraying Yami Bakura, Samus dons a black sleeveless shirt with black pants along with a black cape. After absorbing Sephiroth, Samus's hair turns white, making her resemble Yami Bakura even more. Samus returns to her original appearance following her defeat. When Samus escapes the asylum in Season 21, she keeps the orange shirt she was given when she was thrown in and adds a black trenchcoat to this outfit. After Samus is possessed by Gigadark Bowser, her appearance changes drastically. Samus' hair becomes spikier again, and it become white with a venom-blue streak down the middle. Her nails also become claws again, and her skin becomes dark blue, and she acquires fangs as well. After Samus merges her two personalities, her appearance changes yet again. She retains her Zero Suit, though her abdominal area is exposed, revealing a mark identical to the symbol on the Millennium Items. Samus' hair also becomes the same style as Yami Bakura once again, and her right eye becomes the same as Gigadark Bowser's. Personality Prior to going insane, Samus was caring about her friends. She had a grudge against Ridley for murdering her parents. Samus also feared tier wars, as only 2 occured and there were disastarous results, as she enhanced her power to fight Meta Knight in order to stop Sheik from instigating a war. However, Samus' enhanced power caused her to go insane and develop a insaitable hunger for energy. Before her death, Samus broke down in tears because of her insanity, but Captain Falcon brought her back to normal. However, when Samus absorbed Kevin's energy, she became insane yet again. After being freed from Nightshroud's influence, Samus is deeply tramuatized by her actions as Gigadark Bowser and Nightshroud's main enforcer. Eventually, this drove her insane once again. After retreating from her duel with Sasuke, Samus became obsessed with getting revenge on the people who wronged her, and acted much more vicious. After killing Zelda, Ridley, and Mother Brain, Samus has descended so much into madness, that Goku realizes Samus can't be helped. Despite her insanity and ruthlessness, Samus dislikes being compared to Space Pirates, as when Yami Bakura said she was no better than them, Samus tried blasting him to death. Later, when Zombie Sue tries to order Samus to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes, Samus states that the Hunger Gospel now means to make the super heroes suffer, and then kills Zombie Sue without hesitation, showing just sadistic Samus has become. Later, Samus realizes the error of her ways after learning Yami Bakura orchestrated her descent to darkness and vows to destroy him to redeem herself. In Season 20, Samus becomes furious at the fact that her parents were being reanimated to serve the Akatsuki. Later, Samus goes insane again after Ganondorf forcibly transplanted Sasuke's original eyes into her, most likely due to either Ganondorf's magic lingering within her or her rage at her parents being reanimated. During the Time Eater Arc, Samus is mentally scarred by her actions before death, and is much more fragile. Samus also displays split personality, becoming psychotic when too stressed. Samus later accepts her psychotic nature is her true self after learning of her origins from Yami Bakura. Following her battle with Sasuke, Samus believes that no one can be trusted, which is the primary reason for her betraying Yami Bakura. According to Zombie Reed and Sephiroth, despite Samus' cold exterior there is great sorrow in her heart. Samus also becomes paranoid, killing Zombie Reed when he tried to comfort her because she thought he was planning on using her and then doing the same to Bowser. When Samus is defeated at the end of Fight to the Finish, the fact that she has lost her enhanced power coupled with her insanity and anger at being defeated causes Samus to completely break down, having lost whatever remains of her sanity. In Season 21, Samus desires to regain her lost power, and it appears that requires absorbing the power of the ace monsters of the most powerful duelists. Victims Captain Falcon *Gained the ability to use the Falcon Punch. Mewtwo *Gained Mewtwo's psychic abilities. Trunks *Gained Trunks' Super Saiyan form, but scaled down since Samus isn't a Saiyan. Zombie Giant-Man *Gained the Power Cosmic. Unlike the others, this one changed Samus' appearance. Samus donned the Galacti Uniform and her eyes became inverted. Pichu *Gained Pichu's Electric abilities. Kirby *Gained Kirby's inhale ability Mag Mel *Unknown Tabuu *Gained a variety of his abilities. Orochimaru *Gained his control over snakes, and is able to reconnect her limbs when severed. Kevin Levin *Gained the Osmosian hunger for energy. Colonel America *Unknown. Zombie Sue *Gained Invisible Woman's powers of invisibility. Zombie Wolverine *Gained Wolverine's adamantium claws and strengthened the Power Cosmic Sonic the Hedgehog *Gained Sonic's signature speed as well as the power of the Smash Core. Zombie Spider-Man *Gained Zombie Spider-Man's web shooters and strengthened the Power Cosmic even further. In addition, Samus' flesh becomes even more necrotised, and her nails become claws. Fabia Sheen *Gained Fabia's remarkable strength. Ren Krawler *Strengthened the Smash Core power she absorbed further. Psycho Kirby *Strengthened the Smash Core power Samus absorbed even further, and intensified Samus' sadistic nature. Goku *Strengthened the Saiyan energy Samus absorbed further. Sasuke Uchiha *Intensified Samus' sadistic nature further. Naruto Uzumaki *Samus became "perfect" at this point. Sephiroth *Samus' hair turned white. When Samus was defeated, she lost all the power she gained, but regained it in Season 21. Monsters Absorbed In Season 21, Samus targets Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Zane Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, and Yusei Fudo so she can absorb the powers of their ace monsters. Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Samus acquired Blue-Eyes White Dragon's powers, as well as armor fashioned after it. Red-Eyes B. Dragon *Samus acquired Red-Eyes B. Dragon's powers, as well as armor fashioned after it. Cyber End Dragon *Samus acquired Cyber End Dragon's powers, as well as armor fashioned after it. Rainbow Dragon *Samus acquired Rainbow Dragon's powers, as well as armor fashioned after it. Bakugan NOTE: Starting with Season 21, Samus primarily uses the Darkus attribute. These Bakugan later leave Samus' possession. Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) Pyrus Razenoid Haos Razenoid Aquos Razenoid Darkus Coredegon (1st Mechtogan) Pyrus Slycerak (2nd Mechtogan) Haos Exostriker (3rd Mechtogan) Aquos Mandibor (4th Mechtogan) Mechtavius Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) Deck Samus intially uses a Fiend Deck, focused on summoned high level Fiends without tributes with Mausoleum of the Emperor. During Season 21, Samus uses a Rainbow Dark Dragon Deck, focused on summoning Rainbow Dark Dragon. As this involves filling her Graveyard with 7 DARK monsters, this puts Samus at risk. However, unlike Yami Bakura, Samus includes healing Spell Cards to restore her damaged Life Points and plays her monsters in Defense mode rather Attack mode. This deck is a reflection of Samus' current personality, as Rainbow Dark Dragon is a corrupted version of Rainbow Dragon, like how Samus became corrupted by her enhanced power. Trivia *Samus is the first low tier to have defeated Meta Knight. *Samus is the only character in Season 13 that didn't defect by resorting to cruelty and aggression. Rather, Samus defected due to her insanity. *Samus' hunger for energy is similar to the hunger induced by the zombie plague. Unlike the zombie plague, Samus' appetite is never sated. This is probably due to the fact she acquired Metroid DNA in Metroid Fusion and Metroid are beings that drain energy. *Samus is the only non-Hero of Legend to develop heart problems. *Samus is the only person that has broken adamantium, even if very little. *Despite going insane thrice, Samus never actually killed anyone until the third time, where she killed Syrus in cold blood. However, she was indirectly responsible for Kirby and Colonel America's brief deaths, as she weakened them, which made it impossible for them to escape. *As the series progresses, Samus rarely wears her power suit. *Samus is the fourth female character after Lena Isis, Zenet Surrow, and Pandoria to serve as the final antagonist of a season, but the only one to become the main antagonist of the series. *Samus is the reincarnation of Gigadark Bowser's psychotic nature. *Samus is similar to Marth from The Last Tier War and The Dark Surfer from The Super Hero Squad Show, as all 3 were once heroes who were corrupted by another villain or a dark artifact, betrayed their comrades, and went mad with power. *Samus' fate at the end of Fight to the Finish mirrors that of Azula's fate at the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender, as both suffered a mental breakdown after their defeat and were put in an asylum. *Samus' appearance after shedding her humanity makes her resemble Yami Bakura, Sasuke in his Cursed Seal Level 2, and makes it look like she's been corrupted by Phazon. *Samus is the opposite of Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Crossover because while Bowser started out as a villain and became an anti-hero, Samus started out as a pure-hearted hero and became a psychopathic villain, though it is later revealed she was being possessed by Gigadark Bowser. *Samus is the second character to become a part of the Smash Core, the first being Pandoria. Category:Nightshroud's Hosts Category:External Links Category:Enhanced Characters Category:Murderers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes of Legend